1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to de-seeding devices and, more particularly, is concerned with a device for extracting seeds and/or pits from fruits and vegetables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coring related devices have been described in the prior art, however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,934, dated Feb. 10, 1976, Bowden disclosed a culinary coring devices. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,565, dated May 26, 1992, Narlock, et al., disclosed a food utensil. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2003/0037440, dated Feb. 27, 2003, Raz, disclosed a coring device. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,223, Dated Oct. 15, 1991, Buck, et al., disclosed a hand tool for decoring cabbage heads. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,083,918, dated Jan. 13, 1914, Bunzl disclosed a fruit seed extractor. In U.S. Pat. No. 549,680, dated Nov. 12, 1895, Morley disclosed a fruit seeder.
While these coring related devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.